


don't embarrass yourself(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [24]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Jay is a dick, Podfic & Podficced Works, Slight swearing, Unintentional Ableism, zane is autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by slaparoniandcheese, read by me.A few months had passed since Wu interrupted some petty argument about high scores and cheating and dropped the stoic blond off like a new puppy, with a firm, but gentle, “Make your new teammate feel welcome.”Cole seemed pretty optimistic in the beginning (or maybe he just thought the new guy was cute, Jay wasn’t sure), but he was… less so. He might have thought it was just because he hadn’t anticipated a new teammate coming into the picture in the first place, but that wasn’t the issue. The dude was weird, plain and simple. Cole had scolded him for saying that in the beginning, but since then even he’d grown to agree.
Series: Ninjago Podfics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Library





	don't embarrass yourself(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [don't embarrass yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073672) by [legosholdinghands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legosholdinghands/pseuds/legosholdinghands). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k6jylq3d6myu6xn/Don%2527t_Embarrass_Yourself.mp3/file)


End file.
